


Your cat is making me nervous

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milicent sleeping in Hux´ room is making Kylo nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your cat is making me nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks go to my beta-reader, who not only edited the story but also made few amazing suggestions! Thank you!

“Your cat is making me nervous.”  
Hux can´t help but let out a disappointed cry as Kylo shifts, taking away precious body heat and blankets. He manages to curl into his chest before the knight can think of something as stupid as getting out of bed and leaving him alone.  
“She´s only a cat, Kylo,” he mumbles into his lover´s neck, closing his eyes and sighing...“You torture people and smash my ship into pieces on daily basis and a sleeping cat is making you nervous? Really? I thought higher of you.”  
Kylo almost chokes at that. “Excuse me?” He let´s out an exasperated sigh. “And who’s the one who can´t get a boner with grandfather´s helmet on the table?”  
“That only happened once!” Hux stammered, thankful that the darkness was able to disguise the deepening blush on his face . “And it´s on your nightstand, Kylo! It´s weird, who does that shit? You can´t compare that to a cat!” Milicent meows softly somewhere from the dark room, as if she knew they were talking about her. Soon, Hux can feel her little paws making their way on the bed just few inches from his body. She settles down next to his head and curls up, much to Kylo´s chagrin. Hux doesn´t talk for a while, just snuggles closer to Kylo´s chest, wishing he could just melt into him. Kylo is also quiet, stroking Hux´ hair absent- mindedly which is surprising considering his temper. “Sorry,” he mumbles after a moment and Hux gives him a surprised glance although he can´t really see him in the dark.   
“Did you really just apologize?” he asks mockingly. “Are you sure you’re not feverish?” He raises his head slightly to take a better look , revealing the large hickey adorning his neck. Just a little reminder from Kylo to remember last night longer.  
“Yeah, I said that, but don´t get too excited about it, I’m delirious and don’t know what I’m saying,” Kylo replies in a slightly amused tone.   
“Oh, wait, speaking of apologies, you have yet to apologize for the boots you destroyed yesterday...were you nervous of the boots too?“ Hux says half mockingly, remembering the event very clearly.   
“They were trashy,” Kylo objects defensively, burying his face in Hux´s hair. “And it was still an accident,” he adds and wraps his hands tighter around the smaller man´s waist.  
“Yeah, accident.” Hux chuckles but allows Kylo to pull him closer. "Just like that destroyed console. You accidentally activate you lightsaber and destroy things quite often, you know?”  
“Shut up and sleep or I will destroy your cat as well,” Kylo laughs and pulls the blanket tighter around them, careful not to disturb sleeping Milicent.


End file.
